Mistress of Death TWO
by Dark-Purity
Summary: Sequal To Mistress Of Death: Kagome choose to die for her daughter, now that her daughter is older and ruler of the land of death she is determined to find her mother. COMPLETE
1. Banishment

Anime: Inuyasha

Summary: Sequel To Mistress of Death Story

Kagome choose to die for her daughter, now that her daughter is older and ruler of the land of death she is determined to find her mother, Sesshomaru has 'fallen' in love with another woman thinking she was Kagome's reincarnation the others run from Sesshomaru's castle in hopes to find Kagome's sacred burial the prophecy has begun and they need Kagome to help defeat the new evil…

Pairings:

Sesshomaru and My Own Character (AT FIRST BUT IN THE END IT IS SESSY/KAG)

Sesshomaru and Kagome (IN THE END THEY ARE TOGETHER!)  
Inuyasha and Kikyo

Miroku and Sango

Koga and Ayame

Kohaku and Rin (Ok I thought about this and I thought if Sango is Kagome's blood sister and Rin was Kagome's true daughter wouldn't that make Kohaku and Rin Cousins? then I thought no they aren't IT'S MY STORY DAMMIT SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!)

Shippo and Own Character

Mitsukia and Own Character

Kagura and Own Character

Appearances: READ!

All of them have the mark of death on their foreheads you know red crescent moon with black tear drop, except Sesshomaru he has his normal mark and his new mate she has his mark, All the females (Except Sessy's new mate) have two silver anklets on their left ankle with a metal coil that wound up their right upper arm, the boys each wore belts with the symbol sown into the material a large 5 pointed red star on their backs with a black tear drop in the middle, all of their blood and aura's had changed.

Mitsukia: Ankle Length black hair, ruby eyes, red crescent moon with black tear drop on forehead, a black stripe on left cheek red stripe on right cheek, red markings over eyes, 5'7 in height. (I'm not going into detail about their bodies)

Rin: Knee Length black hair with brown eyes, about 5'6

Kohaku: long black hair kept in ponytail; brown/ mahogany eyes 5'7.

Shippo: Shoulder Length red/brown hair kept in short ponytail, bright green eyes, 5'8.

Naomi (Shippo's Mate) Mid Back Blond hair, pink/gold eyes 5'6.

Kurei (Sesshomaru's new mate) Hip length black Hair, dark brown eyes, and 5'7.

Ritiki (Kagura's Mate) Short brown hair, orange eyes, 5'8

AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THE OTHERS LOOK LIKE! Just think of them with the marks I gave them……….

Ok I am going to make Sesshomaru kinda a bastard in this story until the end ok…AND EVERYBODY HATES HIM AT FIRST ALRIGHT DEAL WITH IT!

Ok this is like 3,000 years after Kagome died ok……………

Ok I know I was going to make it to where Sango/Miroku, Kikyo/Inuyasha, and Koga/Ayame all had kids but in my story they don't want to have kids until they have found Kagome OK DEAL WITH IT!

Ages: They are All Immortal so they stop growing at a certain age and that age is 20 ok so they all look like they are twenty and they will stay that way….

Ok and in my story they are 10,000 years into the past now ok by Kagome's wish it through off time making it slow until the actual future like Kagome's time.

3,000 Years Later

THIS IS A HATE FILLED FIRST CHAPTER OK EVERYBODY LIKE HATES SESSY!

Ok everybody has gone with the Kurei being reincarnation until now, ok now they are just fed up with it ok…… after 3,000 years they are tired of all of it

A now older, colder Mitsukia dressed in a black fighting kimono walked through the halls of her castle "Mistress Mitsukia your father is coming today" said a young servant

"Is he bringing that bitch with him?" demanded Mitsukia her voice cold

"Yes also all the others are accompanying him," said the cowering girl

"Prepare their rooms," she commanded

"Yes Mistress" and the servant vanished.

Mitsukia centered herself in the dojo readying herself for the attack

"Come" she commanded as hundreds of warriors charged at her, she easily bested each and every one of them her unforgiving eyes scaring them more than her actual skill

"Mistress will you get ready before your family arrives?" asked Koriki her personal servant

"I shall" came her reply as she swiftly left to her chambers.

Mitsukia soaked in the hot steaming water of her own hot springs

"Why mother did you have to leave?" came her sad question her voice wavering a bit from it's frigidness, washing and dressing in a black kimono she put her hair in a twisted bun as she waited in front of her castle for her worthless 'father' to get here

"Mitsukia!" called a voice causing her to snap out of her thoughts to look at her sister

"Rin" she said coldly taking a step forward, Rin wore an elegant pale yellow kimono the others walking up behind her

"MITSUKIA!" yelled Rin hugging her sister causing Mitsukia's body to stiffen not liking the contact "Welcome" she called to everyone turning around and leading them into castle.

Shippo shook his head looking at the others

"I swear every time we visit her she has become colder," he stated,

"I agree" said Miroku, they all new what rooms were theirs already so they went to rest for the time being before meeting with Mitsukia in the library they all passed her saying their hellos.

Mitsukia sat on one of the many leather couches

"This threat can no longer be ignored" she stated them all looking down

"We have been fighting this evil for centuries that isn't very long for you but here it has been millenniums" she continued

"How can we fight this only she had knowledge of the great power?" asked Kohaku

"Kurei is in store for regaining her memories," said Sesshomaru convinced that Kurei truly was his beloved Kagome

"Feh" came Inuyasha's reply

"From what my sources have told me, my mother's grave is sacred her body is still encased in crystal concealing her aura and presence," said Mitsukia

"Kurei is Kagome's reincarnation so obviously you couldn't detect Mistress Kagome's former presence" said Myoga perching on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Get a clue Kagome can't have been reincarnated," commanded Koga

"What did you say wolf?" demanded Sesshomaru

"ENOUGH" yelled Kikyo standing

"There is a bigger threat out there," answered Sango.

The bickering went on and on and on at how Kurei was or wasn't Kagome's reincarnation until finally one of them had had enough

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" yelled Rin effectively shutting everybody up so she continued

"Is this how she would have wanted us to go on, she said be happy we can't even keep that" then she turned accusingly to Sesshomaru and pointed

"AND YOU!" she screamed her icy voice scaring everybody except Kohaku and Mitsukia

"YOU DESTROYED HER THEN REPLACED HER I HATE YOU" came her yell as she stormed out of the room along with Kohaku who glared at the taiyoukai, everybody except Mitsukia stared in shock "Was that really Rin?" asked Ayame

"I believe so," said Miroku

"I would have to concur though," said Shippo standing with Naomi

"We trusted you to find a way to bring her back Sesshomaru and you run out and mate with the first woman that happens to look familiar to my mother" Shippo growled existing the room

"She may have some similarities to Kagome but she isn't her," said Naomi following Shippo

"Good Job brother" said Inuyasha

"We aren't saying to leave Kurei if you love her stay with her, but you didn't even try" said Miroku leaving swiftly his robe fluttering as he moved, Mitsukia stood up and glared at all of them "Sesshomaru take this to heart when I say that I would have rathered Naraku as a father than you" she said sharply before leaving.

Sesshomaru sat there with Kurei at his side he was hurting, his entire family had turned their backs on him ok not entirely but they said that he should've tried

"I did try," he whispered now that it was only him and Kurei

"I know dear I know" came Kurei's voice who hugged him.

Everybody had fanned out through the cold dark castle, Kagome had kept it dark, icy, with an evil aura but Mitsukia had it kept worse she made sure that nothing happy or cheerful even entered the grounds after Kagome had left she had become truly emotionless she had trained relentlessly from every powerful demon, human, miko, healer, sorcerer, anything to become powerful.

She had surpassed everyone in everything she could easily take on the world with her power but she was only worried about finding her mother she had given her life for eternal encasement for her.

She missed her mother as she hated her 'father' he had replaced her with a common village whore a lizard demon thinking that it was Kagome's reincarnation because Kurei had some similarities to her mother like her hair and former eye color, Kagome had fierce blue eyes while Kurei had plain dull brown eyes they had all accepted Kurei as being Sesshomaru's new mate however Kurei was not HER MOTHER'S REINCARNATION!

They all knew it she suspected that Sesshomaru knew it sometimes but chose to ignore it grasping onto the concept that Kagome was back, they knew Kurei was using Sesshomaru they believed she truly did love Sesshomaru and he loved her or so they supposed.

Mitsukia didn't care if Sesshomaru loved another woman but the fact that he had replaced her a mere month after she had gone angered her more than anything

'I will find my mother'.

Later at Dinner

They all sat in silence as they ate until Kurei stood up and looked at all of them

"Listen everyone, I don't know why you hate me so much I'm not trying to replace Kagome" she said "We understand that Kurei" said Miroku

"Why do you hate me?" asked Kurei

"I don't hate you," said Myoga

"Who here hates her?" asked Inuyasha raising his hand, everybody rose their hands causing Kurei to tear up

"Listen here Kurei and listen good, you can't replace my mother you aren't my mothers reincarnation we don't hate you but you both need to realize that you are not Kagome's reincarnation" said Mitsukia "So you don't hate me?" she asked clutching onto Sesshomaru's hand

"No we don't hate you, however you will never be thought of as my mother was," said Mitsukia.

Kurei accepted this and left to her room as Sesshomaru stood up and glared at them

"I demand respect towards my mate" he growled

"We have accepted her for 3,000 years we are now telling you that since this new threat has risen and Kurei hasn't gained her power as you claimed she would, we need the real Kagome back" said Inuyasha being slammed up against the wall a clawed hand holding him in the air

"Your insolence annoys me," he growled

"Sesshomaru" came the growl of Mitsukia as everybody turned to face the cold blooded Mistress of Death

"You will release Inuyasha at once" she commanded as his body was thrown across the room smashing into the stonewall effectively cracking it by the force.

Sesshomaru was stunned his 'daughter' had just bested him without lifting a finger,

"Violence towards my family is not acceptable," she told him

"But…" trailed Myoga

"This is a gathering of discussing things not family time" she commanded them left.

The month had flew by as silence once again spread through out the large dark luminous, they had discussed that they needed to deal with the threat while in secret they had decided that they were going to search for Kagome without Sesshomaru and Kurei.

Years passed as they all grew to hate Kurei and Sesshomaru more and more, he was still convinced that Kurei was Kagome's reincarnation as he became more vicious when the others called her something or said that she wasn't Kagome's reincarnation Kurei hadn't been much better she knew that she could get away with anything so when Sesshomaru wasn't around she was a nasty self centered slut but as soon as he came around she would cry and say that they had been harmful towards her.

Now they all stood in the courtyard getting ready

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Sesshomaru

"Kurei" stated Rin

"What about my mate?" he asked as Kurei latched herself onto his side

"Your mate is nothing but a dirty whore who is in fact using you," growled Naomi being held in the air by Sesshomaru

"Release her at once" commanded Mitsukia

"You are my daughter I do not need to listen to you" he answered tightening his grip, this angered Mitsukia greatly as she vanished then reappeared at Sesshomaru's side jumping in the air she box kicked him in the jaw sending him flying as he smashed through several hundred stone walls and trees he stood about two-thousand feet away his eyes blazing with anger

"We warned you," said Inuyasha as a barrier was placed around them

"I Mitsukia Mistress of These lands Am not and will never be YOUR daughter I banish you and your mate from these lands," said Mitsukia standing tall and proud

"You cannot banish me I am Ruler of these lands" he growled

"On the contrary when you chose to take in a whore as your mate the power was handed over to me, leave now I never wish to see you or her again should you try to come back you both will be tortured until death"

"You can't do this to us" cried Kurei

"Listen Bitch" said Mitsukia walking up to the woman

"You're nothing but a whiney self pitying whore, you disgust me in every way possible I swear if I even hear about you trying to come back I will give you more pain than you ever thought possible" snapped Mitsukia

"You little…" growled Kurei

"This is all I shall do for now" said Mitsukia as her hand plunged through Kurei's stomach causing a scream of pain to emit from her throat, Mitsukia pulled out her hand as she sensed Sesshomaru nearing

"You will not be able to bear an heir to Sesshomaru"

"WHAT?" yelled Kurei holding her stomach in pain as Sesshomaru reached her side

"LEAVE NOW AND WILL YOU FOREVER BE DAMNED," yelled Mitsukia as her dead warriors began to appear grabbing the two as they fought with everything they had

"You can never win," mocked a warrior.

The two were dragged to the portal then thrown through cursing at the 'betrayal'

"MOVE THE PORTAL" commanded Mitsukia as her sorcerers began to transfer the rip in the fabric of reality to a different location

"Let us begin our search," said Mitsukia letting the barrier drop from around her family

"That was cruel, but it was what they both deserved," said Rin

"No time chatting we need to find Kagome," said Inuyasha.

Well hope you all liked the first chapter to the sequal sorry about the Sessy thing though


	2. Kagome's Resurrection

The others had began to travel around the universe trying desperately to get a clue or lead at where Kagome was at,

"This is getting hopeless guys," said Shippo

"I agree, but we all knew that Kagome's grave would be hidden," said Miroku

"Still you think one of these idiots would know," said Inuyasha

"They are really useless aren't they?" said Kagura

"Yes"-answered Ayame

"We will set up camp right here," commanded Mitsukia

"Listen Mitsukia we know that you want to find your mother as much as we do but you need to slow down you're going to kill yourself," said Rin

"I will not have delay in finding her, now that those two worthless ingrates are gone we have a much better chance" said Mitsukia curtly even now she had no emotions

"Very Well, SET UP CAMP" yelled Ritiki as they all quickly set up a camp area

'Worthless fools' thought Mitsukia looking down upon the Earth towards the western lands.

Sesshomaru and Kurei were royally pissed,

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?" yelled Sesshomaru hitting his desk

"She is the Mistress and current ruler," said Kurei flipping through another spell book

"Still I am her father she had no right," he snapped back

"Yes, still we have to find a way back," said Kurei

"I agree her insolence cannot go unpunished" he said

"Besides if we do find out how to get back you can rightfully take the place as ruler"

"But I have the western lands to rule over also"

"True but you could get one of your billion soldiers to look after it, you have command over all the dead and a death army that could easily storm the Earth you could be the ruler of both death and the earth" said Kurei.

(Ok Sesshomaru is like MASSIVLY too blind sighted to actually see that she is using him shakes head , poor fluffy)

They were going through everything they could find for a way to get back to the Land of Death prophecies, scrolls, spells, anything both were now determined that they would reign over the Earth while rule the land.

Kurei inwardly smirked at the power she would have she knew deep down that she had grown to love the taiyoukai but her greed for power came above all things

"Dear, the new threat of us has started killing again however this time it is not in our land it is on a different part of the world all together" she told him

"A different part, hmm maybe it senses our new plan to defeat it," he said

"With your power it would not have a chance," said Kurei knowing that she always got what she wanted by boosting his ego

"Indeed" he said before going back to read through another scroll.

Mitsukia was informed that Sesshomaru was indeed trying to find a way back to her land

"We will make him think he is getting away with it," she said to her general as she informed him to send dead warriors through his lands sending youkai to rip at his human villages

"He will have no time to try and find a way back" finished Mitsukia

"Yes Mistress" said the soul before vanishing

"How will you handle your own kin betraying you?" she asked out loud smiling sickly before returning back to the others

"Come we will be spreading through out we will each take a partner and explore one of the planets" said Mitsukia

"Ok but who takes what?" asked Koga

"Let's see I will take Saturn, Kirara you and Shadow will take Pluto, Inuyasha you and Kikyo will take Venus, Koga and Ayame you two will take Mars, Miroku Sango you two are going to Mercury, Kohaku you and Rin will be going to explore the massive plain of Jupiter, Shippo Naomi you are going to Uranus, finally Kagura and Ritiki are going to Neptune" explained Mitsukia

"Alright" said Kagura

"You will search every square inch of the planet since they are all different capacity's we will meet back here in exactly one year if you come earlier you may center yourself at the castle" said Mitsukia letting her black scaled wings tear from her back before launching herself into the sky

"If Kagome had not gifted us with her blood we would never be able to do any of this" said Miroku also letting his true dark scaled wings show as did the others.

Some Where On Earth

A black-cloaked creature stood in the middle of a lavished room

"Soon my little Mistress" it laughed as everything around it shuddered in fear at its lust filled tone.

Mitsukia was scouting over the plains of Saturn when she happened upon a strange creature

"You there what is your name?" she demanded knowing that she was fear throughout the universe

"Rue" came her fright filled answer

"Explain, why are you out here and alone?"

"My family was killed a month ago and I have no where to go" cried the child, Mitsukia didn't waste another second before the child was on the ground his eyes frozen in terror as blood poured from his chest

"Pathetic Fool" she mused before silently moving on.

One Year Later

Mitsukia had been waiting for 182 years as the others looked over the planets

"One day there is a year here" she said in thought sighing slightly while she watched over her lands over the thousands of millenniums the lands themselves were larger then the galaxy itself getting steadily larger

"They will be back soon," she said to herself as she soared over the mist filled lands

"YOU" came an angry yell, Mitsukia looked down to see Rue so in good sense she flew down to see what he wanted

"You killed me," he growled as two older looking figures appeared next to him

"Get to your point" she said ice lacing her voice

"You just killed me, don't you feel remorse or something?" demanded Rue

"Remorse?" Mitsukia questioned truly not knowing what the emotion was

"You know feeling bad for something you did" explained the male figure apparently Rue's father

"Not once" said Mitsukia turning to leave

"You heartless witch" growled the mother causing Mitsukia to turn around facing them

"Had you really thought about it I gave your child back to you instead of leaving him out there to rot in misery" she said before launching once again into the sky.

The others were waiting for Mitsukia's return as they discussed their findings

"Did anybody find anything?" asked Rin

"Not a thing" sighed Miroku

"Yes we also found nothing" said Kikyo

"Same" said Koga

"You think that SOMEBODY would know," griped Inuyasha

"Yes, they all either really don't know or they are sworn to secrecy" said Naomi

"Yeah" said Kohaku

"Anyway we have searched throughout our solar system but we need to search on earth also," said Shippo

"That's exactly what we are going to do" came Mitsukia's icy voice as everyone turned towards her "We will begin our search tomorrow"

"Mitsukia why don't you have your warriors search?" asked Ayame

"They cannot detect her presence like we can, we have her blood" answered Mitsukia turning and leaving,

"Poor girl" said Sango

"Yes I feel bad she has had it pretty bad" said Ritiki

"Imagine if that was your existence?" said Kagura

"I would be completely insane," said Rin

"She is insane, however her insane isn't like going out and killing people insane it is more like slowly destroying everything insane," said Shippo hugging his sister

"She is killing herself from this stress" said Koga

"We can't stop her though, she wants to find Kagome more than anything" said Inuyasha closing his eyes in thought

"She won't stop until she has succeeded," said Ayame nodding

"I would say we could talk to Myoga but he was banished with the others," said Kikyo

"Who can we ask?" asked Naomi

"I have no idea…." said Kagura

"Hmm ok let's get some rest Mitsukia is going to slave drive us again," said Sango standing up along with Kirara heading towards the hot springs.

The Next Morning

Everybody was armed and ready for the day ahead

"We will be descending on Earth then we will spread out again," instructed Mitsukia

"How will we spread out?" asked Miroku

"That is for you to decide," she commanded

"Alright" said Kikyo as they all spread their black-scaled wings launching into the sky the fog filled air parting for the family of death.

As soon as they passed through the portal they were blinded by the blazing sun that threatened to burn their snow-white skin and pure essence of darkness

"Nobody go to the Western Lands I will handle that, if you should run into Sesshomaru or Kurei vanish we do not need them knowing we are on Earth" said Mitsukia

"Ok let's go" said Naomi as they melted into the shadows of the forest

'Shadows connect you to anything' Kagome had once told them

'I will be headed to the Western lands" thought Mitsukia as she entered the shadows.

She was now in the western lands searching for any clues about Kagome's whereabouts

"Miss" came a timid voice

"Speak," she commanded to the middle-aged woman

"I have heard rumors of a sacred shrine," answered the woman

"Where?"

"My son can show you the way," said the woman as a young demon came to her side

"This is Yoko he is my son he can show you the way," said the woman.

Yoko was wearing a dark blue fighting outfit he was about 3 inches taller than Mitsukia he had waist length dark blue hair, silver eyes on his forehead he had a 5 pointed star with a blue tear drop coming off the bottom point on either side of his face he had a one silver stripe and one navy blue one he had the same Elvin ears as Mitsukia.

He was armored with two kantanas on his left hip the strange thing about him was he had the same cold face that Mitsukia had his pale ivory skin gleamed in the sun.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before the old woman decided to speak once again "Yoko you will lead this young woman to the area of the sacred shrine"

"Young Woman?" asked Yoko looking at Mitsukia

"Yes take her," commanded the woman before turning to leave

"Even I can tell that you are older than you look," said Yoko his voice icy

"True" said Mitsukia

"How old exactly?" he questioned again

"That is none of your concern now lead me to this shrine" commanded Mitsukia

"Very well" answered Yoko stalking off in the direction of the western mountains.

The two traveled in silence for most of the day before Mitsukia decided that it was time for the living to rest that included Yoko

"Who are you?" came his question

"If you must know I am Mitsukia," she said causing a gasp to come from his throat

"Mistress Mitsukia?" he questioned

"Precisely" she answered turning to face him

"No way can the most feared creature alive be you?" he said somewhat arrogantly

"Care to test your theory?" she asked as her eyes glowed

"I do tend to test my theory" he said as he lunged at her drawing his sword as he sliced it intend on hitting Mitsukia he was met by air as her presence just disappeared

"Is that all you have?" came her mockingly cold tone

"Where are you?" he demanded as darkness began to surrounded the area, when he got no reply he closed his eyes and stretched out his senses trying to detect anything sadly he couldn't find anything as a finger tapped his shoulder causing him to whip around only to again find nothing

"Looking for me is harder than it looks," she said as he again turned around finding Mitsukia to be sitting in a tree looking casually bored

"So you have speed it doesn't prove anything" he said

"Have you even bothered to look at my markings?" she said as the glamour spell vanished showing her death markings as she opened up her contracted wings standing in her full glory she watched his aura flash with amazement before gaining control over his own icy demeanor

"So you are the true Mistress of Death," he said bowing his head slightly showing he gave her respect "Yes now we will rest here" she commanded

"How old are you?"

"Well on straight terms I am 3,285,000,000 years of age" she said

"Seriously…" he said

"Get some rest," she said before jumping into a tree

"Do you care?" he demanded

"No" came her reply before she closed her eyes in thought.

When Yoko woke up he could already smell the cooking of meat

"What is cooking?" he asked, as he looked towards a floating soul cooking his meal

"Who are you?" he demanded going to draw his sword

"I am a servant" came the dead answer

"And to answer your first question the meat that is cooking is deer" she said again her voice cold and dead

"Where is Mitsukia?"

"You will refrain of speaking of her in such a manner, you will address her as Mistress" snapped the servant her eyes temporarily shining with anger at the disrespect

"Fine" he growled slightly before getting up

"Where is the Mistress?" he asked gritting his teeth

"That I do not know, she will return when she sees fit," answered the girl handing him a slice of meat. After Yoko ate Mitsukia seemingly appeared into the valley watching him in her cold demeanor "Ready to go?" he asked as she silently jumped out of the tree and followed him out of the valley

"We should arrive at the spot in less then half a day" he said his icy voice hiding his attraction to the death mistress, there was no reply and every so often he would have to look back just to make sure that she was still behind him staring at him with icy unforgiving eyes.

They were now entering the snow-covered mountain as it began to lightly rain

"We are almost there," he said as they silently moved through the icy

"There" he said pointing down into a deep dark canyon

"There is nothing here," she said bitterly

"Exactly there is a powerful barrier surrounding the canyon," he explained

"How do you know of this?" she asked

"There is a prophecy written by my people of a canyon deep in the western mountains that holds the power of a true dark being" he said

"Your people?" she asked

"Yes I am from an ancient race of empaths a breed of elemental controlling telepaths," he said

"You're the last of your kind," she stated

"Yes, we were able to view great distances into the future" he said not even looking at her

"Are you sure this is the exact canyon?" she asked

"Positive I can sense its pull"

"I can feel a pull at my soul, it is probably trying to connect with my mothers soul," she said staring down into the darkness her eyes best at seeing in the dark were still clouded over by confusion

"Then let's go" he said as Mitsukia suddenly jumping into the canyon being blasted out by the barrier she flew into the sky doing a back flip before extending her wings floating off to the side she glared down at the glowing red barrier as electricity crackled through it

"How do we break it?" she demanded

"I have yet to figure that out I was hoping you would," he answered staring at her floating silhouette "Damn," she growled lowly

"Try attacking it" he suggested, Mitsukia nodded and drew her sword before flying straight at the barrier smashing her sword into it she was again blown back

"Darkness" she whispered as her body was encased in a thick black fog

"Now" she whispered again as her sword began to glow with hidden powers of the dead, then she charged at the barrier again smashing a hole in it she quickly entered before it closed behind her "MITSUKIA" yelled Yoko unaware of the dangers of calling her name out

"Call out the name of Shadow" she said

"What?"

"Call it"

"Alright"

"Call it loud and clear" she commanded

"SHADOW" he yelled as a huge shadow was cast on the earth while an enormous dragon floated above his head

"Shadow go get the others," commanded Mitsukai as the dragon nodded its massive head before pumping its powerful wings she flew off

"Wait for the others of my blood line to get here" she said turning around

"Your blood line?" he asked

"You will recognize them by the death mark on their foreheads" she said looking at the huge black stone shrine before she flew down towards the castle ignoring Yoko's screams for her to come back.

'Mother' thought Mitsukia as she landed infront of the door pushing the large wooden door open she entered the torch lighten corridor, in the middle of the stone room on a black marble slab of stone lay a figure dressed in a flowing black dress the figures pale skin bled out as its long black hair spread like a fan around its body

"MOTHER!" yelled Mitsukia running to her mothers side, picking up her icy hand Mitsukia let tears flow down her equally pale face

"Mother please wake up….please wake up" she whimpered as Kagome's body lay there unmoving "Why won't you wake up?" she demanded suddenly angry at her mother for not waking up

"Mitsukia" came a soft yet firm voice as she looked around to find Midoriko standing there

"What the hell is up?" she demanded

"Like we told your mother before, there can't be two creatures of pure darkness there can only be one and that is you" explained the maker of the Shikon

"I DON'T CARE I WANT MY MOTHER BACK!" screamed the Mistress power radiating from her voice throwing the sprit of Midoriko across the room

"Mistress calm down" called Midoriko

"Find a way to bring my mother back," commanded Mitsukia

"There is a way but it can only be done with the blood of her mate," said Midoriko

"She no longer has a mate," snapped Mitsukia

"Yes but it involves the blood of her former mate as much as her current mate which she doesn't have so you will have to get Sesshomaru's blood if you want to wake your mother up" said Midoriko

"Fine" she growled before looking back at her mothers sleeping figure then leaving the shrine to find her 'family' standing on the other side of the barrier passing through it she was assaulted with questions and concerns

"Yes my mother is there, she is still sleeping in order to at least wake her we need Sesshomaru's blood" explained Mitsukia

"Damn that bastard won't help us," growled Inuyasha

"Who said he would be helping us?" asked Mitsukia an evil glint in her eyes

"You're not planning on…" said Koga

"Yes we are going to take his blood whether he helps us or not" said Mitsukia smirking evilly

"Let's go then," said Sango.

They all waiting patiently in the valley as they sensed Sesshomaru's angry presence draw nearer and nearer bursting through the trees he stood on the other side as the others jumped into the trees watching as Mitsukia stood ready

"What are you doing on my lands wench?" he demanded his icy voice full of hatred

"I am here to punish you for trying to find a way back to my lands" answered Mitsukia

"Punish me?" he mocked

"Indeed" said Mitsukia before she attacked leaving Sesshomaru barely enough time to dodge

"Come on now 'daddy,'" said Mitsukia spitting out daddy as if it were poison

"Bitch" he growled drawing toukijin he countered her attacks

"This is getting boring" she said using a little more speed she sliced a deep gash in his neck before using her telekinetic powers to take the blood and put it in a rather large vile

"Thank You" she said venomously before launching into the sky with the others.

Sesshomaru stood there with his hand over his ripped neck trying to stop the bleeding

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded

"They are doing something," said Kurei who came out of the forest

"Obviously" he growled before turning around and leaving.

The came to the same canyon as before

"You know kid you can go home," said Inuyasha talking to Yoko

"In the ways of my people I need to stay in order to observe the prophecy unfolding" answered Yoko "Alright then" said Kikyo, as Mitsukia smashed a small hole through the barrier again before going through it as it snapped shut

"We will wait out here," said Miroku as the others nodded

"Alright I will ask Midoriko," said Mitsukia who flew down to the shrine again

"Midoriko I have the blood" said Mitsukia who held out the vile

"Very good now we need your blood"

"How is this going to bring her back?" demanded Mitsukia

"It will transfer the pure darkness of you two to somewhat combine so that there are two pure creatures of darkness instead of one" explained Midoriko

"Very Well" said Mitsukia who slit her hand and let the blood flow into a stone cauldron that was lying on the floor

"Now mix your blood then chant the spell of Ashoranx then dip your fingers in the blood and place it on Kagome's death mark on her forehead" instructed Midoriko

"Alright" said Mitsukia not used to taking orders.

After Mitsukia mixed the blood and watched as it crackled in anger at the contact

"Start the Chanting" said Midoriko as Mitsukia began to chant the ancient art of Ashoranx while the blood began to bubble and glow trying to destroy the other but the spell made it so that neither could win in the effort, after she was finished the spell Mitsukia reluctantly placed two fingers in the scalding mixture before walking over to her mothers unmoving body

"Awaken Mother" she whispered before placing the blood on her forehead causing a bright powerful light to shoot up from the mark crashing through the stone ceiling hitting the barrier before breaking it like glass then shooting into the sky before spreading out like paint raining through the sky the Earth was slowly engulfing in black and red light.


	3. Finding Out

With Sesshomaru and Kurei

They both watched as black and red light flooded the earth

"What is happening?" asked Kurei

"I don't have any idea," he answered

"Maybe that is why they needed your blood?" suggested Kurei

"Maybe" he said as he began to feel Kagome's presence in the lights aura

'How can this be?' he asked himself

'She is supposed to be Kurei, if she is then how is her former presence in this damned lights aura' he thought to himself as he growled causing Kurei to look at him questioningly

"It's Nothing" he answered.

The others raced into the shrine as Mitsukia sat there waiting for Kagome to wake up, after a couple of minutes they saw Kagome's eyes flutter open the normal cold fierce blue eyes were glazed over from millenniums of sleeping

"Mother?" whispered Mitsukia as Kagome slowly sat up then turned her eyes to the people around her

"Family" she whispered before passing out wondering why her mate wasn't by her side.

Kagome woke in her chambers looking around she tried to speak but was outspoken by her daughters voice

"You're awake mother", slowly turning her head she saw an almost exact replica of herself sitting at the edge of the bed

"Mitsukia" whispered Kagome her voice rough from lack of use, she reached her hand up to touch her daughters face then traced the stripes that adorned her cheeks

"I finally have you back mother," whispered Mitsukia launching forward and hugging Kagome

"Where is everybody?" asked Kagome hugging her daughter and letting her mind clear of what was going on

"Come I will take you too the baths then you will come to breakfast"

"I remember where the spring is," said Kagome

"I know you do mother but I want to spend as much time as possible with you" said Mitsukia for the first time since she was younger she smiled not a sick twisted smile but a true happy content smile. "Alright" said Kagome smiling slightly.

Kagome sat there in her healing spring as her body relaxed from being tensed for so long

'How long has it been? Why wasn't Sesshomaru in the room with my daughter?'

So many questions ran through her mind as she cleaned herself of the thick layer of dust that still clung to her hair and body

"Damn" she whispered as she looked at her hair

"I really must have been asleep for a while considering how long my hair is" Kagome growled as her hair dragged at least 20 feet behind her

"I'll have to cut it," she said to herself then grabbed the silky mass in her hand and began to slice watching the dark mass fall

"There that is better" she said as she had cut it at her knee in even cuts then parted it at her forehead so they could see her marks.

She twisted her hair up in a braid then dressed in her former black fighting kimono and armor strapping her weapons on she slowly put on her icy front then walked to the dining hall silently greeting all the servant that ran up to her and wished her a happy returning saying how happy they were that she was back.

Kagome entered the dining room only to be showered with hugs, kisses, welcome backs there were tears of joy at her return, all of it seemed a little weird for the awakened Mistress

"Please Mother Sit there is much that needs to be discussed" said Mitsukia as Kagome took her rightful place at the head of the table

"How long was I asleep on Earth?" asked Kagome

"Three-Thousand Years" stated Inuyasha causing Kagome's face to fall for a minute

"THREE THOUSAND YEARS?" she screamed

"Why hasn't the earth changed?" she asked after getting over the shock

"Because of your wish time has seemingly slowed in terms," answered Ayame

"Where is my mate?" asked Kagome watching as every bodies face either fell or got angry with hatred

"Kagome there is something we have to tell you," said Miroku, Kagome thinking Sesshomaru had died raced off leaving the others to scream at her retreating figure

"SHADOW TAKE ME TO EARTH" commanded Kagome as tears silently fell from her eyes burning her skin.

The others quickly went after Kagome wanting to tell her the truth before she went all psycho

"We have to catch her" yelled Ritiki as they all tried desperately to catch up to the frantic demoness.

Kagome burst through the castle of the western lands expecting to find it all dusty and destroyed if Sesshomaru really had died, however it was the same as when she had left beautiful and flourishing so she raced towards their chambers then ripped it open only to find her MATE and another woman in THEIR BED

"SESSHOMARU" she screeched hurting all of their sensitive ears

"K…Ka….Kago….Kagome?" he stuttered obviously in pure shock

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" screamed the now awake dark miko, blasting the naked female into the wall along with Sesshomaru holding them there with the blankets wrapped around their bodies

"I thought you were…" he trailed off

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED THAT'S WHY I CAME RACING OVER HERE BUT I GUESS THAT I WAS WRONG!" she screamed eyes glowing with hatred

"Kagome please let me explain," begged Sesshomaru

"Explain what that you replace me with some WHORE?" yelled Kagome turning around and getting ready to leave

"KAGOME?" came the strangled cry of Sesshomaru

"You dare replace me with a whore" growled Kagome before throwing out a power surge in her power thus draining them both of their energy

"I ought to kill you, you bastard," growled Kagome before turning to the whore

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU WORTHLESS BITCH" she screamed walking over and slapping her across the face, then she turned and left walking out of the room anger flooding her senses before she noticed that she was in the gardens as she stood there under a tree that somewhat resembled the Goshibuku before she realized that a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She turned angrily to Sesshomaru who was staring at her with shocked love

"I hate you Sesshomaru" she whispered before her body melted into the shadows seemingly vanishing from his life forever Sesshomaru howled in pain before racing off into the forest leaving a very jealous Kurei behind

"That bitch wasn't suppose to come back," she growled before turning and walking away into the library.


	4. Okashi

Kagome was running through the forest seemingly a black blur of shadows as her hair flowed from her braid her body unable to be detected by demon eyes as her eyes bled with anger, hatred, pain, longing, suffering, and despair,

'HOW COULD HE?' she screamed mentally knowing the others were looking for her

'That back stabbing bastard…and his little bitch they are going to pay' she thought viciously before suddenly stopping at the same valley she had first told Sesshomaru how she felt

"Why did I stop here?" she asked herself

"You want answers Mistress" came a voice as she whipped around to find a black-cloaked figure "Who are you?" she demanded her icy demeanor now in place

"Just call me Okashi" he said

'I've heard that before, but I can't remember where' thought Kagome

"Tell me of what has come to pass since I left," commanded Kagome, as this Okashi told her about Kurei about their searching everything since she went to sleep

"So he thinks that that little bitch is my reincarnation," growled Kagome

"Exactly" nodded Okashi

"Foolish Demon" she smirked before looking away from Okashi

"How do you know of such things?" she demanded

"I know all Mistress," he answered

"Leave Me," she growled

"I will be in touch," he said before backing into the woods.

Sesshomaru burst into the valley as he sensed Kagome's angry soul

"KAGOME" he called watching as magic wind whipped around her while she turned unforgiving hate filled eyes towards him

"You replaced me after one moon cycle" she stated harshly

"Please let me explain," he begged

"I know about everything Sesshomaru" she spit out before the others also burst into the valley "MOTHER" yelled Rin as they all glared at Sesshomaru before Kurei came running next to his side. They all watched as Kagome's skin began to crack black light blazing through her cracking flesh before a scream tore from her throat her eyes blazing black

"RUN!" commanded Mitsukia as they all took off but seemed to stop dead in their tracks as they all fell to their knees gasping for breathe, Sesshomaru and Kurei were clutching onto each other as their minds began to go blank before the entire earth silenced.

They all woke to find themselves in a deep barrier surrounded cave

"Where are we?" demanded Inuyasha

"You are in Coritoth," said a young demon

"Where?" asked Koga

"Another dimension, we need to remain here until Mistress Kagome is calm again," explained the boy "What the hell was that all about?" questioned Sango

"Her pent up power was released, her scream pierces the soul as it shuts down the body systems" said the demon throwing more logs onto the fire

"Why did the entire earth silence?" asked Ayame

"Her scream was heard throughout the universe shutting down everything," answered a young demoness who walked up with a tray of tea handing it to each person

"When will we be able to go back?" demanded Mitsukia

"When she has calmed enough to reawaken the now sleeping Earth," answered the demoness "Damn," growled Shippo standing up

"We will have to wait it out here" said Ritiki

"Show us around," commanded Mitsukia.

They found that the cave they so thought they were staying in was a very lavished mountain castle, they all stared this place had a strange aura about it

"I will show you to your rooms" said the demon

"Are you truly the Mistresses mate?" asked a servant

"Former Mate" snapped Rin in the background

"Really Her Former Mate?" asked the girl

"Show us our rooms," he growled

"Yes of course" said the girl showing them all to their rooms

"Who sleeps in that room?" asked Kagura pointing to the two huge wooden doors

"Well that room is for Mistress Mitsukia while the other is for the lord and lady of the lands of death since Mistress Mitsukia is unmated she stays in the other room" explained the girl

"Since Lord Sesshomaru is only her former mate he is not permitted to stay in her room" said the boy distastefully, this only served to fuel Sesshomaru's guilt, pain and anger

"Good Night To You All" said the servants bowing before leaving.

That night Sesshomaru couldn't sleep knowing that Kurei wasn't Kagome's reincarnation and that Kagome was back more so she hated him, at that he slipped silently to the door that would be his and Kagome's as he reached out to touch it a barrier snapped at his flesh

"Let Me Through" he commanded taking out the pendant that Kagome had given him, the barrier faulted for a minute before dissipating while he opened to room to find a black lavished room, it was clean considering she hadn't used it in over 3,000 years

'Of course the servants would clean it' he thought to himself as he went over to lay on her bed her scent still clung deeply to the black silken material giving him a sense of painful calm. Looking over at a small nightstand Sesshomaru picked up a book called 'Kagome's Thoughts', cautiously opening it he found small phrases that Kagome had written then he tried to piece them to her thoughts and what she was talking about

"Why am i fighting to live, if i'm just living to fight? Why am i trying to see, if there ain't nothing in sight? Why am i trying to give if no one gives me a try? Why am i dying to live if i'm just living to die?" he read out loud it was dated the day before she had told him that she loved him he continued to flip through the pages until a certain phrase caught his eye it was dated the day before she had to leave giving herself to the powers, he began to read this out loud

"Your Pain Is My Pleasure

Your Love Is My Hate

Your Soft Eyes Staring Into My Frozen Depths Of Ice Blue

Your Caring Heart Against My Dead One

Your Fire Against My Ice

Your Light Against My Darkness

Your Touch To Calm My Anger

You're The Reason I Exist….".

She was talking about him in this one for only she would know of his soft heart towards her, he only looked at her with the soft eyes she spoke of suddenly the writing began to glow before specific phrases began to sound out loud in Kagome's voice as if she were right next to him reading them out to him

"For 500 Years I waited for him, My life forever bounded by shadows, a fate so damned I shall always be alone, and never be free, Alone for Eternity…Until the Day Time Ends…" then it moved onto another

"It was so easy to blame you for everything…..so easy for you to rip me open and fill me with hatred…rather than accepting the truth, as I closed myself to everything around me…" then her voice slowly faded

"Kagome…" he whispered as he began to read through more finding out things he never knew her thoughts feelings on everything when she had them.

Sesshomaru sighed before he lay back on Kagome's bed before his mind began to wander

'They told me, but I wouldn't listen' he growled before turning on his side

"Do you love Kurei?" came the cold question of Mitsukia as Sesshomaru turned over to look into the darkness as her crimson eyes glowed with questionable annoyance

"What are you doing here?" he demanded the only light coming from two golden eyes and two red eyes

"I could ask you the same Sesshomaru, trespassing into my mothers room," growled Mitsukia, at that he didn't say anything just glared

"Answer my question, do you love Kurei?" she asked.

Sesshomaru laid there thinking about her question

"I don't know," he concluded,

"You've had three millenniums to decide this," she growled,

"I've never really thought about it until now" he said

"Because you always believed that Kurei was my mothers reincarnation?" she stated

"Yes" he answered

"You never even considered loving Kurei, you were merely staying with her because of her resemblance to my mother?" she demanded getting irritated

"No at first but…I'm not sure anymore" he said rolling once again on his other side his back facing the angry demoness

"My mother despises you, I hate you we all detest your presence you replaced my mother" said Mitsukia tensing silently as she scented Sesshomaru's pain

"I didn't mean to replace her," he said

"We know, but you did and as long as my mother hates you, you and Kurei will remain banished from our lands forever you pissed off the higher beings Sesshomaru you must be forgiven by the most powerful of us and that is my mother we will not aid in your quest if you so do chose to try and gain her love again, we are mere spectators in this twist" she explained icily before getting up and leaving not letting a sound appear until she turned once again to the taiyoukai

"Will you chose to try and gain my mothers love again or will you destroy her further by staying with Kurei the choice is yours but remember if you chose to go after my mother…" she trailed before finishing and turning her back to his

"I will not wish you luck, think about this for you are hated by us all, Death is but a day in the vast eternity of the soul, my mother told me that before she left" said Mitsukia before going back to her room.

Sesshomaru let his eyes slide shut as he growled in frustration this was going to be harder than you would really think possible

'Alright I need to think of my options' he thought, he had Kurei then there was his true love Kagome but even if he did choose to try and gain Kagome back Kurei was his mate now honor, blood and law bounded the two now more than ever but if he didn't go after Kagome he risked losing everything his love his family everything.


	5. Awaken

Kagome opened her eyes to look around at the silence

"My powers" she whispered before starting the ritual to reawaken the earth before she stopped

"Why should I wake it up now this gives me a chance to think without interruptions" she said smirking before she began to travel to a sacred temple for dark meditation

"This will help me," she said looking at the bodies of animals, demons, humans, everything they were all laying

"You are all merely sleeping, without a care in the world" she said angry that they could

"I was sleeping once" she spoke as it echoed throughout the land.

Kagome sat herself down in the middle of the dojo as the dark auras of the spirits that could not cross over surrounded her

"Help me see the truth," she told them, as her body lay limp while her mind was opened up to the world she was so intoned with.

Three Weeks Later

Everybody was in a meeting deciding that Kagome was using this time to think while everything slept "Where is Kurei?" asked Ritiki

"That little bitch is trying to find a way to get rid of Kagome," growled Inuyasha

"I agree she isn't one with a good intended aura," said Ayame nodding

"We also have dark auras but hers is filled with hatred directed towards Kagome," said Kikyo

"Her aura is darker, we have naturally dark aura's but hers is full of secret desires," said Miroku

"We have to keep an eye on her" said Sango

"She is angry because now that Kagome is back Sesshomaru is finally able to see that she isn't Kagome reincarnation" said Rin

"I agree, she is probably jealous of the twists that Sesshomaru is having knowing that Kagome is back," said Koga

"Yes but Sesshomaru is bound to Kurei" said Kagura

"That may be true but there are certain things that can be done to rid Kurei of his mating bound," said Kohaku

"True, still his honor is a bonding that is not easily broken," said Naomi

"Still it can be done all we have to do is get the other major lords to insight it with us" said Shippo "Good idea and I think that they all like Kagome way better than Kurei" said Ayame

"The prophecy says that the true mistress is to be won after the lord gains her love," said Yoko

"So it is his decision?" asked Koga

"Exactly, if he chooses the wrong one the world will be thrown into chaos," said Yoko

"Oh but no pressure?" joked Miroku

"Even in this serious situation, your still able to joke around eh Miroku" said Koga

"Can't help it, I mean this is all sort of ironic if you think about it" said Miroku

"You have a point there," said Ayame

"Ok so has anyone seen Kurei?" asked Kikyo

"I thought I saw her looking for Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha

"Who is watching her?" asked Sango

"A servant demoness" answered Ritiki

"Right has anybody seen Sesshomaru?" asked Naomi

"I think he has secluded himself at some point" said Rin

"He is probably under a lot of stress," said Kohaku

"That doesn't excuse his earlier actions," snapped Shippo

"Right" they all nodded.

Sesshomaru was sitting in Kagome's room going through pages and pages of things about both Kurei and Kagome,

'HOW CAN THIS BE SO HARD?' his mind growled angrily he was supposed to know who he really loved right?

But every time he thought about just leaving Kurei he just couldn't bring himself to leave her, she had been good for and too him over the past three thousand years he had been with her for way longer than he was with Kagome but he truly did love Kagome he couldn't just abandon her, his love for her was powerful

"Apparently not strong enough" came Mitsukia's cold voice

"Get Out" he growled

"You forget Sesshomaru, this is my castle and I may go where I wish too" smirked Mitsukia who had become more and more cruel to Sesshomaru over the past couple of weeks

"I think it is you are forgetting whom you are speaking to," said Sesshomaru knowing full well she could easily kill him

"You are lucky my mother harbors feelings towards you or I would kill both you and your little bitch," said Mitsukia who swiftly left.

Sesshomaru was again in a confused state of mind he wanted to choose so badly but this was causing him yet another migraine so he set down the piece of paper he had been writing on and laid back down on Kagome's bed he was wasting time but something told him that he should help Kagome but something about Kurei bound his presence to hers almost like a spell was placed to keep the two together, after a while he was sick and tired of all of this and stormed out of the room fully intend on choosing.

Kagome opened her cold dark eyes as the spirits flew around her figure

"Mistress it is finally time to awaken the Earth" came the voice of a long lost soul

"Yes I believe it is" said Kagome all her love for Sesshomaru now gone as she had meditated for so long to rid herself of every emotion she had ever had towards the demon lord

"Alright then you must awaken the still sleeping planet" came another voice.

Kagome stood and left leaving the spirits of the dead behind as she opened the door the blazing sun burned her snow white skin before she melted into the shadows avoiding the angry rays for her making the Earth wait so long to sleep, so she began chanting the ancient spell of awakening as the Earth began to pulsate with life while everything began to wake.

Everybody was suddenly teleported to a conference room in the castle as a servant of higher status walked casually up to them

"Mistress Kagome has awakened the Earth," he stated

"Then it is time for us to go back?" asked Miroku

"Yes we will be transporting you now" answered the servant

"Alright" said Kikyo

"Until Next time" said the girl before they were all teleported to the awakened Earth.

They all looked around as the blaring sun gripped at their skin

"We have to find Kagome," stated Shippo

"Yes let us go," said Sango

"You" pointed out Rin turning towards Kurei and Sesshomaru

"Leave now" commanded Mitsukia

"You cannot tell us what we are to do," growled Kurei

"Bitch how dare you defy her orders" said Kikyo instantly infront of Kurei slapping her across the face knocking her to the ground, causing Sesshomaru to growl in irritation

"Take your concubine and leave," commanded Inuyasha

"You are still banished," said Miroku

"We are on Earth so we may go where we please" countered Sesshomaru; the others were getting frustrated and just used their telepathic abilities to teleport the two to the Western Castle

"Now we need to find Kagome," said Ritiki

"We will split up," said Mitsukia

"Take a section then meet at the gate," said Kagura

"We will find her," said Ayame.

They all split up to search for the mystical dark goddess known as Kagome, as they searched she was racing through the forests of earth inwardly laughing at her own hatred for Sesshomaru had been completely erased from her heart now it was empty and protected once again.

She sped through the trees, crashed through the life destroying any peace around now she was a cold empty shell of what she had once been without a soul or conscious to tell her wrong, she would just continue to wander through life without a purpose other than destruction.

Kagome let a sick smile grace her pale deadly face as she stopped so suddenly that it caused the wind that she was ripping through to fly past her as if she were encased in a large tornado that ended quickly, she looked around her cold eyes searching for a victim for now she was in the mood to kill and when she was in this mood you had better hope you are either already dead or dying rather quickly.

The others were all separated when they sensed the pull of death beckon them as they all retreated towards the ever-stronger pull of the fading souls then arrived to find thousands and thousands of corpses laying around blood splattering the Earth in the middle of it all was Kagome who was shredding the body of a small child

"KAGOME" they all screamed as she turned her eyes towards them

"Welcome" she said sickly as a huge black stone castle sprung from the earth the tallest tower rising under Kagome causing her to plummet into the sky her twisted laughter ringing throughout the lands causing everything to quake in fear as the luminous castle was now before them it had a haunting dark presence before it as if it had a mind of its own

"KAGOME WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Kagura

"What does it look like? I am now taking over the Earth" she laughed as the castle began to grow larger and larger a strange barrier pushing the others farther back as the castle slowly began to consume the radius of at least one-hundred miles as a two-hundred foot stone wall wound its way around the area.


	6. World Domination

The others gasped as they were pushed back staring up they couldn't even see the top of the castle it was so high all they could see was at the very top a white figure with flowing black hair and a dress were seen it was Kagome who laughed chillingly as the clouds above her head turned black while lightning crackled around her figure thunder sounding for miles her sick laughter eternally imprinting itself in everyone's soul her eyes were wide and blazing red.

They all were afraid for what was to happen they were powerful that was true but Kagome was on a different level completely the time she had slept had only increased her power now she was back and after everything that had happened this was causing her already crazed mind to finally snap her true dark insanity releasing itself, they were all so fearful that they did nothing to hide it on their faces when suddenly Mitsukia commanded them to retreat back to the land of death it was safer there or at least at the moment it was.

Sesshomaru and Kurei watched in pure horror as they saw the dark perch of Kagome's hatred rise above the trees her figure was flowing in the raging wind as the clouds darkened while thunder and lightning sounded flashing dangerously to all who dared approach the tortured soul of the mistress of death

"Sesshomaru what is going to happen?" asked Kurei terrified but still giving him that fake give me pity look

"I don't know truthfully Kagome is angry and that is never a good sign" he stated not even looking at the woman who he had for centuries claimed he loved for now he couldn't even look in her eyes without feeling the shredding of betrayal for Kagome, this only fueled Kurei's hatred for the dark mistress she needed her out of the way in order for her plans to work she was Sesshomaru's and he was hers and she was going to make sure that it stayed that way for now and forever.

Kagome's sick laughter spread throughout the entire world as everything quivered in fear before the huge haunted castle of death gave off a chilling aura warning all of those who neared that it would slowly consume their soul.

Kagome stood on the tallest tower as the black clouds above her head crackled with lightning then shouted in thunderous anger while the wild wind let Kagome's dark black hair and flowing white silk gown flow freely around her, it began to rain the blood of the dead showering the Earth in red dye as the bright green life of the earth was bathed in the blood of the dead eternally staining the planet.

Kagome let her long black scaled, horned wings spread wide as it cast a haunting shadow down onto the blood stained earth, before she launched herself straight into the eye of the storm ripping into the swirling red vortex known as the center before she expanded her body then let loose a piercing screech as she released her energy spreading evil energy throughout the world the good souls of the world fading into darkness as the more powerful beings of light retreated to a safe location determined not to let the darkness consume their beings, as Kagome laughed sickly she let the dark clouds of hatred spread casting out the blare of the sun as the frightened animals of the lands fled in fear before the anger consumed them.

Kagome's hatred finally spread throughout the Earth before she lowered herself back down to the dark tower of her castle before she again let loose a piercing caw like scream summoning an army of demons while a personal servant of hers came to her side

"Why not summon your death army Mistress?" asked the girl

"Mitsukia will command them to fight us that is inevitable so why not create our own little army of dead," said Kagome her icy voice mocking the others to try, as the servant shivered at her tone

"Yes Mistress" she answered before vanishing.

Kagome smirked as the sun was blocked out making it foreverly dark on the Earth while she let the dark cape close around her figure as she put the hood up hiding her face while her dark piercing blue eyes shone out clearly before she entered the ice cold castle her black aura flickered dangerously around her warning all who came near her that they would die if they neared her.

She silently slid through the darkened castle

'The Earth is enveloped in evil darkness' she thought knowing that the more powerful creatures of light had moved to start a resistance all of those who she wanted to stay did, she had let Sesshomaru and Kurei stay instead of placing them under her control she wanted them to resist her power so she could kill them.

Mitsukia and the others were in a world wide panic, Kagome was finally crazy enough to destroy the world but she was planning on ruling it, with her new hatred for them all she was going to rule it with a steel fist and peace would be but a dream in the vast eternity of the mind.

Now they were all gathering the forces of the dead as they stared out the balcony they all looked coldly at the trillions and trillions of warriors who were in perfect sync with the others, all ready to take orders as soon as possible

"We must take this slow, my mother is a calculating killer she will see this coming so we need to figure out what she is planning" said Mitsukia standing at the front of the strange triangle of people "She has finally lost all the sanity that she had left" said Kikyo as the others nodded still too shocked to add to anything they all said.

Sesshomaru watched in sheer horror as the dark aura began to consume the earth along with blocking out the sun

"This is bad Sesshomaru" said Kurei who latched herself onto his waist, as he mentally sighed at her fearfulness sure he was afraid but now he mentally growled at his stupidity for thinking that this irritable woman was ever Kagome's reincarnation

'Kagome is brave, powerful, straight forward, courageous, she's everything I love' he thought before shaking his head slightly knowing that he shouldn't be thinking of things like that at the time.

The two caught word of a resistance of Kagome's rule and decided to join for they both knew of Kagome's dangerous schemes to take over the planet.

As time progressed she became more and more vicious commanding her warriors to take over the lands calling forth every demon/human/miko/hanyou to come and join her army her rule spread rapidly, Sesshomaru had had many battles with Kagome's army protecting the resistance from her evil eye it was kill one group and another came to take it's place seemingly the same exact warriors from before only adding to the numbers as the resistance grew fewer and fewer, as more of the creatures that were able to escape came to join trying desperately to find a way to get Kagome when her guard was down.

They realized after a while that Kagome never let her guard down, some called her a coward for hiding in her castle sending her minions to do her work for her but whenever they were in a massive battle she was there leading them.

Her cold eyes forever being burned into everybody's soul as she charged with her army of the undead her strange undead army every time they killed they absorbed the power and life force of the fallen foe.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had faced off on more than one occasion both showing no emotion while facing off with their former mate/lover everybody knew of the once powerful bond between the Mistress and Master of Death now it seemed that destiny had a funny way of twisting them so that they were enemies both on opposite sides.

Sesshomaru had let light enchanters spell him with light magic so that even in the now darkened world him and his army glowed with the power of light blinding the creatures of the night some of them bursting into flames at their intensity, that was the only advantage they had over the dark somehow Kagome always found some way to blanket out the glare of the light by using barriers, or sending wave after wave of her more attuned creatures who were trained to handle light magic.

Sesshomaru was currently pacing back and forth in the study of the resistance castle, trying to figure out where Kagome was going to strike next

"Sessy you need to relax" cooed Kurei who had become more and more flirtatious for Sesshomaru's lack of appearance she had gone else where to find pleasure concealing the scent of the other men on her, that still didn't stop her from trying to get Sesshomaru to bed with her whenever he was there "How am I to relax when Kagome is planning her next attack?" he demanded suddenly angry at her for being so naïve to the fact of Kagome

"Come here Sessy, you can worry about Kagome later right now all you have to do is relax" she said getting up and doing her best to walk seductively over to him before running her hand up his spine. Sesshomaru had come to terms with the fact that he didn't love Kurei so he violently pushed her away

"You are nothing to me," he growled causing her to gasp in hurt surprise

"Nothing…" she trailed off hurt

"You are to leave, and never return you disgust me in everyway" he said before storming out of the study going to his private quarters.

Sesshomaru slit his wrist and let the blood drain into a small bowl of potion while dipping his two fingers in the boiling mixture before placing it onto Kurei's mating mark before hissing in pain as the bond the two shared was ripped from reality making it as if it never existed.

Kurei suddenly dropped to the floor in pain as the mating mark on her neck burned red before it was slowly stripped from her body searing a new virgin mark on her aura showing all that she was unmated.


	7. How Dare He!

Battle Field

Kagome was leading her army to destroy the resistance that was being led by none other than Sesshomaru himself, as well as Mitsukia the others and their army all were having a triangle like battle each destroying the others two before they called them back and all stood in a circle each about 30 feet from the other

"Look here, my own family is against me," mocked Kagome not really caring

"You have gone stark raving mad Kagome we can't let you stay at power," said Shippo

"Stalk raving mad have I? Well what do you think Sesshomaru?" she hissed arrogantly

"You have gone insane," he said coldly holding toukijin in a defensive stance

"Have you decided yet Sesshomaru?" demanded Mitsukia locking her ruby eyes with his gold ones "Decided what?" asked Kagome not comfortable with not knowing

"Yes brother have you decided?" asked Inuyasha

"Who is it you will choose?" asked Koga

"Choose the right one," said Kagura

"I have chosen," he said

"Who have you chosen?" asked Sango

"Yes tell us," said Ayame

"I have chosen…." he began but was blasted from behind by a poison only female lizards could use "KUREI!" yelled Naomi as the angry lizard demon stormed behind the fallen Sesshomaru as he turned to face her keeping mindful of the other enemies behind him,

"You dare un-mate with me, you ungrateful mongrel" growled Kurei conjuring up another wave of poison

"Bitch, how dare you attack me" snapped Sesshomaru standing up before whipping around while summoning his whip before it sliced at Kurei's head but sadly she dodged barely but wasn't so lucky as she got a deep gasp across her right cheek cutting it through to the bone

"That is going to leave A SCAR" she screeched as she tackled Sesshomaru effectively slashing armor and chest making eight X like slashes on his chest before she retreated into the bloodied forest killing the warriors that got in her way.

Everybody stared in amazement at Kurei's declare

"So you un-mated the lizard whore?" asked Miroku

"Yes" answered Sesshomaru while they stood there Mitsukia knew the answer to her question but wanted Sesshomaru to tell them all

"Who is your choice?" she demanded coldly

"I have chosen Kagome," he declared to them all,

Kagome stood there for a moment registering what he had said

"YOU CHOSE ME! How dare you destroy my soul then say you chose me and expect me to go back to you, sorry to tell you Sesshomaru but all the feelings I had for you are gone" she growled angrily before her and her army vanished.

They all stood there before Mitsukia and the others also pulled back their army also vanishing as Sesshomaru stood there in complete and utter silence his own warriors sensing his distress disappeared so there the once great and powerful lord of the western lands was left alone his one true love admitting true hatred towards him so right then and there he decided that he would do everything in his power to get Kagome to love him as much as he loved her.

Before he retreated into the mist of the dark mist filled world

"Eternal Darkness" he whispered then headed back to the rebellion castle, then the thought of Kurei hit him hard he had told her to leave but would she really leave?

She was a very attached little bitch but he did practically throw her out with his vicious nature he hoped that she had gotten the message and if she didn't he would simply physically throw her out of the castle commanding his soldiers to kill her if she came near the castle again.

He stopped for a second before his eyes glazed over in thought he was cruel he had loved or what he thought was love for this woman for thousands of years then he just threw her out because Kagome came back

'Kagome is my true love though' he thought angrily at himself for again having doubts

'But she hates me, still I can try to win her back' with that he nodded in determination and took off again.

Kagome swiftly led her warriors of death over the earth headed back towards her castle in which she determined to make them more powerful, she was angry at what Sesshomaru had done

'HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE HE THINK THAT HE CAN JUST PICK ME AND I AM SUPPOSE TO COME RUNNING BACK TO HIM!' viciously she tore through the forest her aura flaring dangerously around her destroying everything it came in contact with, her army stayed behind following at a distance for fear of their Mistress's anger and that it might just be the true death of them.

They traveled at speeds no one could see before reaching the dark luminous wall that surrounded the castle the large gates swung open suddenly by Kagome's powers before they flooded in each going to their respective rooms needing to bathe just because they were technically dead spirits they were physical in bodies until Kagome decided their fates, they couldn't die by anything except for their creator and that was Kagome herself.

Kagome was indeed heartless but she gave her servants/warriors the best in everything they had such as clothes, weapons, meals, rooms, everything they each had their own rooms with their own private bathing quarters with a secret training area for each of them.

Kagome went straight to her chambers before she sat at her desk and beginning to write, writing had always been an escape for her she was able to let everything out in her writing but for now she got up and walked over to the black glassed doors before throwing them open and walking out onto the balcony then stared out at the dark it wasn't pitch black it was more of a day with heavy clouds hiding the sun.

Still it was dark with fire and destruction obvious from her high perch above the mountains she saw her army destroy the earth as lightning and thunder crashed violently above her, this reminded her of the Lord Of The Rings movie she had seen, it was exactly like that all races fighting against the evil while others embraced it the only difference was it wasn't for a larger master or for a item such as the ring it was for power sheer power.

So here she stood in this haunting tower as her soldiers dominated the Earth, she was all-powerful and yet she wasn't content with just that now she had to take care of the rebellion and that worthless taiyoukai she used to call mate.

She swiftly turned around as her flowing black cape fluttered softly before she exited the hall it was around dinner and her warriors were most likely eating, she entered the lavished room as everything went to silence all attention directed towards her then they stood abruptly bowing down in unison she commanded them to sit.

"In exactly three days we are going to attack the rebellion castle, nothing and I mean Nothing is to be shown mercy" she explained her icy venom voice causing fear to run through their veins then they all smiled slightly as she said no mercy, like they would ever give mercy however she reminded them "Also the leaders of the rebellion are to be captured they are worthy of torture" she said sickly earning a flow blown smile of delight to go through the room, they all truly did love Kagome for her twisted ways.

Three Days Later

Kagome floated gently in the air as her army of soldiers stood behind her they all were about to destroy the rebellion

"Attack My Warriors" she commanded coldly as they all charged at the castle destroying everything in their path Kagome watched with a sick satisfaction they weren't prepared how pathetic they should've known that she wasn't just going to sit back and let them try and defeat her, now it was her turn as her most skilled drug out the five main leaders

"Where are you Sesshomaru?" she asked herself before flapping her wings powerfully ripping through anything in her way sensing his presence she came upon him fighting her warriors silently commanding them to leave it was just her and him facing off

"Kagome" he breathed, Kagome drew her sword her eyes blazing with hatred

"I'm not going to fight you Kagome," he said

"Then you will die" she said attacking him her sword set towards his throat, Sesshomaru blocked all of Kagome's attacks knowing that she was holding back she was trying to get him on the offense but that wasn't going to work he was determined.

Kagome stopped after what seemed like hours of fighting

"Why won't you attack?" she demanded angrily

"I will not attack someone I love," he answered

"Oh but you would attack your family?" she growled out

"That was before this is now and I will not attack you Kagome I love you," he said

"Well I HATE you" she bit out

"Give me a chance Kagome," he begged

"Why should I?" she asked

"To prove how much I love you," he pleaded

"Give you a chance after you went behind my back and mated another?" she growled

"Isn't it YOU Kagome who told me that if I found another I loved to be happy?" he asked causing Kagome to stop.

Flash Back

Everybody sat there in anger

"She shouldn't have to die," stated Kikyo

"Yes but it is her decision" said Miroku

"Still…" said Sango

"What are you waiting for Sesshomaru go out there and talk to her" yelled Inuyasha glaring at his half brother

"We can't make her change her mind" said Ayame  
"But we can let her know that her lands and children will be taken care of," said Kikyo "Poor Kagome" said Koga. Sesshomaru rose from his seat  
then left while his mind raced

"Kagome" he called as he found her sitting under an oak tree in the garden

"I only have six hours left before I must go"  
"Why must I lose you again?" he asked going over and pulling her into his lap while sitting against the tree

"Fate has a sick way of twisting us," she  
laughed bitterly

"Yes" he whispered nuzzling her hair

"Promise me" she asked

"I promise"

"The children will be devastated," he stated

"I know, but it has to be done"

"Come with me" he said standing them both up.

Sesshomaru led them through the halls finally ending at two huge wooden  
doors, opening them she stared at the massive room lavished with the finest the place was big enough to fit five of Sesshomaru in his true form  
"This is a sound proof room these are our chambers" he stated

"Our chambers…."

"This would be our chambers," he said with regret

"I'm sorry,"  
she whispered,

"I don't want to lose you again"

"I know".

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome then slammed the door shut

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you so much" he whispered back while placing her on the bed then climbing on top of her form "No matter what remember I'll always care about you" she stated before kissing him with all the passion she had pent up.

Sesshomaru poured everything into the heated kiss shredding  
Kagome's clothing he stared at her scarred body then proceeded to kiss his way down her neck, collar bone, breasts, stomach, everywhere  
while Kagome moaned softly in the back ground suddenly her hands lashed out and melted his clothing away

"Impatient" he smirked

"It's only fair," she answered

"True" he said throwing what was left of his clothes aside he positioned himself above her opening

"I love you," he whispered  
before thrusting into her.

They both bit the others mating mark as they came hugging to each other, they continued to make love until there was a  
knock at the door

"A man outside is here for Kagome" came Inuyasha's voice

"No…" growled Sesshomaru protectively hugging Kagome's body  
to his

"I have to go," she whispered getting up then dressing quickly masking her scent causing Sesshomaru to growl

"Sesshomaru I know you'll deny it now but if you ever find some one who makes you happy don't turn the other way because of me if you love somebody else and they love  
you go with her" she said not looking at him

"I will never love somebody as much as I loved you," he stated

"I know but if you love someone else be  
happy with her," she said walking out of the room Sesshomaru right behind her.

End Flash Back

Kagome stood there replaying what happened so long ago

"I did," she whispered

"I love you Kagome give me another chance" he said

"What about Kurei?" she asked,

"I don't love her," he answered

"Why?"

"Because I realize that she was using excuses for getting me to mate her, and she is just a whore," he said.

Kagome looked at him

"I don't have feelings for you anymore" she stated

"I know, but maybe if you give me a chance I can remind you of how much I care" he suggested, Kagome thought

'Maybe I can grow to love him again' she thought then the thought of him and Kurei let hatred burn through her veins

"No" she said

"Please Kagome give me a chance I can prove it" he was now full blown begging

"I will be back at your castle or what was your castle in two days there I will give you my answer" she said before leaving.

Kagome glided silently through the battlefield as her army finished destroying what was left of the rebellion

'Why should I give him a second chance?' she thought to herself as the dangerous lightning crashed around her as the sky suddenly opened and a glowing white being glided down.

It was a woman with flowing white hair baby blue eyes pale skin with long wings of pure white angel feathers she was wearing a flowing white dress

"KAGOME" came her angry yet soft voice. Kagome turned her cold eyes up to the flying goddess "Ahh Aurora I was wondering how long it would take for the other gods and goddess to come to the Earth's aid" purred Kagome with icy mockery laced through her honey spun voice,

"You've been awakened and that is something that was not suppose to ever happen," answered Aurora

"What are you not pleased to see me?" mocked Kagome

"You were to be cased forever, you are too evil for this world and your daughter is already a pure creature of darkness" explained Aurora

"You planned to keep me trapped in the eternal void of light to try and purify the evil from my blood, you cannot purify something PURE," growled Kagome slightly irritated

"Exactly" bit out Aurora smirking a strangely annoying smirk

"Bitch" spit out Kagome as an angry red fire burst around her figure.

Sesshomaru had witnesses the entire transaction between the Angel Goddess and the Demon Goddess, and boy he was pissed how dare they try to do that to his Kagome!

Kagome drew her kantana with its bloodied blade gleaming in the flashing lightning

"You wish to attack me Kagome?" asked Aurora

"I wish to kill you," answered Kagome as she resummoned her entire army along with her family who all stood behind her with their army

"You DARE DEFY US!" yelled Aurora

"No I will defy you" smirked Kagome as she pumped her powerful wings launching herself at the Angelic goddess.

Aurora drew her sword and also attacked; as the two collided everything went blank before the entire dark world was engulfed in a white light.

The Earth was now lit with a gray light a blinding white figure and black figure were seen in the air both illuminating the sky with their brilliance.

Everyone looked up at the Goddess of Death and the Goddess of Life as they faced off

"You will lose this battle Aurora," said Kagome

"I would never lose to a whore," said Aurora causing thousands no millions of growls to sound throughout the land, the creatures of Earth would not stand for their Mistress being called a whore. Aurora laughed

"It seems you have quite an army there Kagome, however they are no match for us" right then down flew the other gods and goddesses (I'm not going into detail about them)

"We will defeat you Kagome," said the water god before they all attacked.

Kagome just laughed as her army plus the army of dead attacked the gods and goddesses along with her family, one after the other the great ones fell and each time they fell Kagome would suck their power straight from their bodies.

Kagome had but one left to deal with and that was Aurora, turning to face the surprised looking Angel Kagome cast out her own blast of black fire while laughing menacingly before Aurora threw her light magic at it as the two collided and exploded Kagome launched herself towards Aurora, just as the smoke was dissipating Aurora saw Kagome fly at her but it was too late Kagome slit her delicate throat then sucked her completely dry of her power and life energy.

Kagome's eyes swirled with every color imaginable as the great powers flowed through her blood each smashing with its opposite and trying to gain dominance this hurt Kagome greatly as she lowered herself back to Earth as her family surrounded her

"Mother?" asked Rin

"Too much power" bit out Kagome as her demon blood ripped them all into sections so she could contain all of her acquired attributes.

Everyone watched, as the same torturous goddess stood with a new deviancy around her

"Goodbye for now, do not think my plans have changed" then she was gone.


	8. Always Alone

They all stood there

"God what the hell is her problem?" yelled Inuyasha

"She has been through a lot," said Ayame

"Yes that is true," said Miroku

"Still she can't always do this, she doesn't have to be alone and she needs to realize that" said Sango "She is right though, you can be surrounded by people that care for you or even be with the person you love with all your heart and that still doesn't change anything because you will always be alone" said Mitsukia

"Always alone" said Rin.

Mitsukia looked at her family then to Sesshomaru

"If you so do get Kagome to love you again, we will respect you on terms of familyship but that does not mean we will support my mothers decision" then they all flapped their dark wings and they were off back to the land of death.

Two Days Later

Sesshomaru waited in the ruins of the western castle as a swirl of darkness was seen then it blew out of existence and there stood Kagome in all her dark evil glory

"Good morning Sesshomaru" she stated bitterly

"Welcome Kagome" he answered.

Kagome walked past him through the ruins of her former home

"I can remember the time when I was a human and I used to travel with Inuyasha and the others looking for the Shikon shards," said Kagome touching a painting on the wall

"That was a long time ago," stated Sesshomaru

"Yes but I can remember it like it was only days ago, so much has happened since then" she said "Much has happened since then" he answered

"I know". Sesshomaru walked to stand next to her

"What was it like where you were Kagome?" he asked

"I'll show you," said Kagome touching his hand they were both teleported to a place that was white just white that's all there was

"You had to stay like this?" he asked again

"Wait a second," said Kagome.

They both floated in the void of nothingness before Sesshomaru felt like his bones were being ripped out from his body like his head was splitting, his body was heating up to the point where he could see the red steam of his blood around his body he felt his demon blood vaporizing it turned into human blood and tried to refunnel back into his body but he tried to keep it away.

Kagome saw this and teleported them back into his castle as he panted

"That is how I was for over 100,000,000 billion years," explained Kagome,

"That is how it was for you?" he asked really shocked

"They tried to purify my blood," she growled out

"That must have been complete horror," he said in thought.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as she wandered around the once prosperous castle

'That was what it was like for her, if I had only believed Mitsukia and helped them look for her instead of mating that lizard whore' he thought angrily

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagome causing him to snap out of his self-loathing

"Yes what is it Kagome?" he answered back, Kagome's body began to glow a golden black color it spread throughout the castle refurnishing the place creating the illusion about how it was when it was not in ruins

"This is my castle," he said

"Back then" she said leading him back to the ballroom they watched as a grand ball was being thrown and there was Sesshomaru and Kagome before.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen

"That was us," he stated

"Yes that was us once, happy in love it all sickens me," said Kagome

"Kagome everyone has a fence around their heart but you have a one-hundred foot stone wall with vicious dragons guarding it on top of a ice glacial mountain" said Sesshomaru some what sarcastically

"Time Sesshomaru Time" said Kagome

"Time is all you need," said Sesshomaru

"Let the rain of time wash away the memories," said Kagome watching her former self dance

"Kagome is your decision to give me a chance or not?" he asked suddenly

"I have made a decision" she stated turning towards him

"I have decided that I will give you a year", Sesshomaru let out the breath he was holding

"Thank You" he answered.

Kagome had her army rebuild Sesshomaru's entire castle to what it once was then after that the servants of his own were reinstated it was exactly how it was before

"Listen Sesshomaru you must treat me as you treated me before" said Kagome

"But…" he started

"No listen to me dammit be the cold hearted Sesshomaru you use to be other than that you can do anything you want," she explained.

Sesshomaru thought this over for a second then nodded

"Ok wench I told you where your room was, dinner is at 6 sharp" his icy cold voice spoke with hatred towards her, Kagome nodded in satisfaction

"What are you nodding at wench get to your room" he said viciously as she walked towards her room.

2 Months Later (I am not going into Detail about what goes on between them ok)

Things went on like they had so long ago Kagome was Kagome and Sesshomaru was back to his emotionless self, Kagome was sitting at her desk when a knock was heard

"Lady Kagome Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence," said the young girl as Kagome opened the door

"I will show you to him" said the girl.

Kagome was led through to the garden where she saw Sesshomaru standing under a tree

"You wished to see me," said Kagome

"Yes I am to go on a scouting trip throughout my former lands," he instructed

"And you wish to tell me that at?" stated Kagome

"You are to come with me," he stated

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Because I wish it," he said

"Fine" she answered.

The two left to scout out the area for Kagome was having it rebuilt or in this case back to the way it was.

They settled in a valley for the night

"So what ever happened to Jaken?" asked Kagome

"He was killed long ago and I just didn't feel like bringing him back," said Sesshomaru

"Interesting" said Kagome.

The two slept across from each other both knowing that the other was not asleep they were just both thinking

'This is hard, I can't make her love me but I know that I could gain her love again one day' he thought 'Does he not understand the extend of my hatred?' she asked.

The next morning they moved to cover the villages or what was left of the villages, as soon as they saw the two leaders they bowed down

"This village seems to be fine," said Kagome while Sesshomaru nodded then they left only to run into some lizard demons that knew Kurei

"We will destroy you," shouted the leader

"You wish," said Kagome her 21st century self-coming back.

Sesshomaru easily killed them then they walked on.

Back To The Castle To Go

Kagome was called to the garden once again to find Sesshomaru standing again under a tree so she walked over to stand next to him

"What is it?" she asked him, before he turned to face her then he turned away again

"Ok Kagome this is hard I don't like treating you like this and besides when we first met we became best friends" he said looking up

"I understand Sesshomaru but I don't know how to love you again," said Kagome

"I know, I don't want you to love me because I am trying to get you to love me I want you to love me because you want to" he explained

"I know and I am trying to remember why I loved you before but my mind is so blind with hatred I can't see anything else" said Kagome

"I get that and I can understand however I will not push myself over for you but I will not control you," he explained

"You know this reminds me of a saying Women were made from mans rib not from his head to top him nor from his feet to be walked upon but from his rib to be his partner of him, under his arm to be protected by him and near his heart to be loved by him" said Kagome.

(OK I TOTALLY DISAGREE WITH THIS SAYING)

Sesshomaru looked at the dark goddess

"That in your case is not true, you can take care of yourself you will never need my protection" he said "That is true but I need understanding" she said

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, I am not even going to try to pretend I know what you went through or are still going through but I will be here for you if you need comfort or support" he explained

"Thank you" she whispered.

The two just stood there looking up at the tree

"Come with me" he said holding out his hand, looking at it for a minute Kagome took his as he pulled her into a embrace his demonic cloud forming below them then shot them into the air flying towards Inuyasha's forest.

Kagome stared down at the forest looking at all the death and destruction and how it was all being rebuilt by the elemental nymphs

"I caused all of this," she whispered

"Yes you did," said Sesshomaru, while Kagome looked at it, it was the truth that Kagome loved death and destruction but she also loved nature and seeing the consequences of her actions made her realize things.

Kagome sighed then closed her eyes

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru

"Nothing just thinking" said Kagome

"Well relax," he told her

"I suppose I should," said Kagome letting her mind blank as she fell into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru stared at the sleeping goddess that lay in his arms

'She truly is beautiful' he thought letting a smile grace his features, looking down at the slaughtered area of his brother's former forest he stopped and glided down to the Goshibuku Tree.

Sesshomaru gently whispered to Kagome

"Kagome wake up we're here," he said as she stirred

"Hmm" she said looking up

"The Goshibuku" she whispered walking out of his embrace to touch the diamond shaped mark embedded into the bark

"Kikyo's arrow mark" whispered Kagome

"Yes to pin Inuyasha to the tree" said Sesshomaru

"It seems like it was just yesterday that I was traveling with them with my little girl crush" laughed Kagome with a hollow laugh

"Yes but that was so long ago" said Sesshomaru

"Yes so very ago" whispered Kagome

"Do you miss those times Kagome?" he asked her

"I miss the times when everything was pretty simple," said Kagome

"Simple?" he asked raising a brow

"Yeah you know running around fighting demons, collecting shards, trying to keep my grades up in my era, getting attacked by you or Naraku and trying not to get killed" said Kagome like it was the most normal thing ever.

Sesshomaru just watched Kagome as she replayed the events of so long ago

"Me and my stupid middle school girl crush" she said bitterly

"Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru somewhat angrily

"Yes then when him and Koga used to fight over me, but I made Koga realize how much he really cared about Ayame," explained Kagome

"Everything has changed Kagome, stop living in the past," he said causing her to look at him.

Kagome growled, and she slapped him hard across the face

"I AM IN THE PAST!" she screamed

"I died IN THE PAST and suddenly I wake up here and you all think that I am suppose to understand everything that has happened I WASN'T HERE SESSHOMARU!" she yelled with tears threatening to pour down her face

"I wasn't here to watch my children grow up I wasn't here to live a happy life with my family, I wasn't here to sing my kits to sleep, I wasn't here to just chill with you all, I wasn't here FOR ANY OF IT! HOW DARE YOU!" she finally let the tears fall as she opened her arms and swung them around while spinning for emphasis on all of it.

Sesshomaru stared at her in realization

'She wasn't here' he thought looking at her falling tears "Kagome…." he said

"NO SESSHOMARU I AM TIRED OF THIS OK? I have been trying and you know what the only reason I crave power with such a passion is that I am making up for the love I don't have" she explained/screamed

"Love you don't have?" he asked her

"You all care yeah sure you do, but throughout it all you are always alone because I don't know any of you anymore and NONE of you know me about what happened or who I am now" she said

"Who you are now?" he questioned

"I've changed Sesshomaru I can't be everything I once was," she told him

"Kagome I'm sorry," he said

"I wish I could believe you Sesshomaru, and in some ways I do but things are just to different between us now, I am the one that is sorry" she said then turn to him and shimmered away. Sesshomaru stood there in pain

"KAGOME" he yelled tears falling from his eyes

'WHY?' he thought suicidally as he ran off towards his mountain castle.

Kagome appeared again in her dark castle that still illuminated the Earth as she watched Sesshomaru

'He's suicidal' she thought watching him run blindly through the trees cutting himself on everything his eyes bore with tears and rage.

She smiled a sad smile

'I'm sorry Sesshomaru I really am' then she turned away then looked over her shoulder one last time

"Good Bye Sesshomaru" she whispered one last tear hitting the floor then left into the darkness of the shadows.


	9. I Love The Old Kagome

Sesshomaru arrived at his mountain castle where he barricaded himself in his room

'WHY DAMMIT WHY?' his mind screamed

'I love her!' he mentally growled then stopped for a minute and looked at his reflection

'I love the old Kagome, the one that died so very long ago' then he slammed his fist into the reflection glass shattering

'I don't love the Kagome that is with us now, I have been expecting her to act like the same old Kagome from long ago that I have forgotten the fact that she has been gone and through so much' then he used his poison to get out the glass that was stuck in his skin.

"Kagome" he whispered up at the now moonlit sky

"Who are you now?" he asked out loud

"You aren't the same woman I fell in love with, but we have all changed I suppose, look at your beautiful daughter she is a fiery image of you" he said remembering when she was just a little child "That stupid bitch Kurei" he growled then his eyes sadden

"No it is true she did trick me but it was my own stupidity that led me to believe that Kurei was Kagome for so long," he said to himself

"And I can't believe that I fell for a lizard whore believing that she was you" he whispered.

1 Week Later

Sesshomaru had thought about it and was tired of it all he just wanted to rest for all these years of trying and trying he was finally starting to get really bored with it all.

Walking through the halls of his castle he headed towards the main tower that rose high above the mountain the same equal height as Kagome's but his was on a mountain and hers extended from the actual valley.

He had toukijin and tensaiga at his hip he wore his normal white kimono his hair was flowing as usual.

He stood now on the very top of the tower looking out at the world wondering why he stayed here for so long

"Did the reason I stay here for so long involve my unconscious desire to have Kagome returned to me even if I had taken another mate who I had claimed was Kagome's reincarnation?" he said out loud as the snow storm swirled as if responding to his question then it all came together as the spirits from the underworld rose.

A beautiful woman that had pale skin, flowing black hair, and soft magenta eyes with the same stripes and markings of the western land rose she wore a delicate blue silken kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen

"Mother?" he questioned

"Yes Sesshomaru I have come to make sure you do not make the biggest mistake of your life," she said landing gently in front of him

"My life has lasted far to long mother," he said

"My son you are a creature of Tenkin, a few are selected to guard the Earth with such a passion" she said

"See how well I did that, the Earth was over run with my power hungry insane ex mate" he said cursing himself for his weakness

"Sesshomaru you did just as you were suppose to, Kagome was suppose to take over the Earth you in the end used your power of love to stop her" she said

"Yeah and it didn't work out" he growled

"Listen to me things are clearer where we are, and you are destined to be great, Kagome is a different person and you already had realized that give her some time" she said

"NO MOTHER I gave her time and I gave myself time for a second chance it didn't work I'm through with chances" he yelled the air swirling around him to make him deadly

"You two are MEANT to be together" she yelled her soft gentle voice raising

"Meant to be together?" he demanded

"Yes and if you let her go this simply it will ruin it, listen I know you have been trying to get her back for a long time and it must get hard after a while but please you must just remind her that you two are destined to be together, you've changed and she's changed but that doesn't change how much you both care for each other the tale of your love is extraordinary," she explained the snow swirling around her then she was gone.

Sesshomaru stood there for a minute before taking out toukijin, looking at it he also drew tensaiga

"I wonder," he said out loud as he touched the two blades together and they sparked angry red lightning bolts

"That's IT!" he yelled jumping off of the tower he summoned his demonic aura (the cloud thingy) to take him to what was left of the forests.

2 Months Later

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome's dark castle easily passing the guards for they knew that he was Kagome's former mate and apparently she wanted him to come.

Walking through the dark winding halls up towards the scent of Kagome he drew the two swords slowly letting Kagome become aware that he was serious.

Entering the room he saw that Kagome stood there in her full armor and weapons

"I knew this would come," said Kagome her voice that of a ghosts hollow and empty

"Do we fight until one of us dies or until one of us gives?" he demanded,

"Whatever comes first" she answered swinging around and throwing fire at him.

The two of them attacked each other fiercely not holding back

"I'm Sorry Kagome," yelled Sesshomaru stabbing both the tensaiga and toukijin through her heart causing her ear-piercing scream to rip from her throat.

A bright white light began to pour from the gaping hole in her chest her eyes turned to pure white along with her clothing the armor vanishing then being replaced by a flowing white gown. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome transformed her hair changing white her wings were now white and feathery her pure white eyes now looked out at him

"I suppose that this is the reward I get for slaughtering billions," she said in a voice so gentle and soft that he had never imagined coming out of Kagome's mouth.

Melted silver tears slid from her eyes as her eyes changed to a light blue

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru," she cried as she fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru easily caught her feather light body

"Shh it's ok Kagome I promise," he whispered to her gently taking her out of the castle he began to run to his main castle in the heart of the Western Lands.

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms as the cold air of winter hit her face.

Arriving at the castle Sesshomaru laid Kagome on his bed to let her sleep

"You have your soul back Kagome" he said

"You gave her humanity?" demanded a cold voice

"Mitsukia I wondered when you would come" said Sesshomaru

"You bastard, how dare you give her back her humanity that sickens me" she bit out

"Angry that your mother will now speak with her heart?" he asked

"She doesn't have a heart and you know it, she isn't meant to have humanity or a soul it will slowly destroy her," growled the angry Mistress

"Really now are you sure you aren't just upset over the fact that now I will have a chance to win her back?" he questioned cockily

"You sicken me the only way you could win her back is to change her, by giving her back a soul you would not accept her true self so you changed her" she growled then threw a binding spell at him "Bitch let me go" he growled

"Think about it Sesshomaru she will hate you when she found out this way I am giving you a chance to actually be with her" she snapped picking up her mothers sleeping body and vanishing.

Sesshomaru growled as the binding spell dissipated

"Fucking BITCH!" he yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

Kagome woke with a migraine

"Where am I?" she questioned then looked over to see a black clothed figure the figure had long black hair and piercing red eyes

"You're safe," said the woman

"Who are you?" she asked. This slightly started Mitsukia

"Do you not remember me?" asked Mitsukia

"I don't know who you are," said Kagome

"I'm a close friend of yours," answered Mitsukia

"Really?" asked Kagome

"Yes my name is Mitsukia," said Mitsukia.

Dressing in a pair of white jeans and a white shirt Kagome walked with Mitsukia to the others she recognized them all.

The others stood there

"So what is up with her?" asked Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru gave her back a soul so she doesn't remember anything from these past times, her last memory was of the time she was traveling with you all to gather the Shikon No Tama" explained Mitsukia

"WHAT?" they all yelled

"Yes we have to find a way to extract her soul," said Mitsukia

"How do we do that?" asked Rin

"I'm not exactly sure but we will find a way," said Mitsukia

"Wait" said Yoko causing them all to look at him

"She will remember everything that has happened since then, it will take a day or two but she will remember and when she does all the humanity will come to her letting the emotions destroy her" he explained

"We must hurry," said Ayame as they all separated throughout the many libraries.

2 Days Later

Everyone watched Kagome from the viewing chamber watching her in the liquid mirror.

Kagome was screaming in pain as her memories came back her humanity was making physical injuries all over her body and since she thought that she was still human she was slowly dying.

"We have to do something," said Kohaku

"Obviously" said Rin

"Shut your mouth we all need to find a way to bring Kagome back" bit out Sango

"How in hell are we going to do that?" demanded Koga

"We didn't find anything looking through the libraries," said Naomi

"I may have a solution," said Yoko causing them all to look at him

"Listen the ancient way of my people is soul extracting and giving people souls," explained Yoko

"And you thought to wait until now to tell us that?" growled Miroku

"Listen it is a powerful thing to extract a soul it is messing with very powerful magic" said Yoko

"Yes we understand that but can you do it?" asked Koga

"Yes I think I can but I'll need some things," said Yoko "

"What things?" demanded Mitsukia

"I need a pure black diamond crystal, I need the herbs rosemary, lavender, jasmine, and thyme, then I need the flowers of rose, sakura, violet, sun flower, moon lily, sego lily, tiger lily, and daffodil," he explained

"Anything else?" asked Shippo

"Yes this might be a little harder but I need the two swords that Sesshomaru stabbed Kagome with," said Yoko

"Alright" they all said heading out.

They each separated into pairings besides Mitsukia

"I'll get the swords," she said

"We'll get everything else don't worry" said Kikyo as they all vanished.

Mitsukia appeared in the castle of Sesshomaru sensing his great anger she ran towards the source, standing next to him in the shadows she watched him

"Sesshomaru" she spoke causing him to whip around drawing toukijin

"Bitch how dare you show your face here after you stole her away from me" he growled angrily

"Shut up and listen, my mother's dying because of you," she said causing him to stop

"What are you talking about?" he demanded

"You gave her back a soul and it is slowly destroying her," said Mitsukia her red eyes gleaming in the dark shadows.

Sesshomaru stood there

"Dying?" he said letting this process through his mind

"Yes the humanity is beginning to destroy her, we are going to extract her soul" explained Mitsukia "Extract her soul, that ancient magic has been lost for years" he said

"Yes but Yoko's history is of souls, he is going to extract it for us" she answered.

Sesshomaru thought about this for a minute

"Is she really dying?" he asked

"Yes if we do not hurry she will be dead in a matter of hours," answered the Mistress

"What do you need?" he asked

"I need the toukijin and tensaiga, however I cannot touch them so I need you to bring them" said Mitsukia

"Alright if it is to help Kagome I shall help," he said

"I warn you now, if you try anything we will kill you" said Mitsukia as the two left.

The two entered the ritual chambers the others were there and stood in anger as they saw Sesshomaru

"He is here to help," said Mitsukia

"I think that he has helped enough," said Inuyasha growling

"Calm down, if he tries a single thing you all have the right to kill him," said Mitsukia

"Excellent," said Koga

"As you can tell you aren't that liked here," said Mitsukia

"I can tell," he said

"Alright now Yoko are you ready?" demanded Mitsukia

"Yes I am all I need is the two swords," answered Yoko

"Here," said Sesshomaru handing them to him

"Alright now you all need to go and watch Kagome for this is a powerful process and it will hurt her," said Yoko

"How bad will it hurt her?" asked Sango

"If this isn't done at a exact moment it could very well kill her," said Yoko

"WHAT!" they yelled

"Yes now hurry the time is almost here" he answered as they all rushed out to watch her.

Everyone watched as Kagome continued to hurt herself

'Hurry Yoko' thought Mitsukia not liking to see her mother like this

"This better work" said Inuyasha glaring at his older brother

"Inuyasha we are not giving blame we all just want to see Kagome get better," said Kohaku

"I know but still if she dies I don't know if we can take it again, you know the rules" said Inuyasha "Inuyasha is right, Kagome had already died once if she dies again we can't bring her back no matter how hard we try" said Miroku

"Yoko better not screw this up," growled Shippo

"Give Yoko a little faith," said Mitsukia causing them all to stop and look at her

"Mitsukia you haven't had a nice thing to say about Yoko since he got here" said Sango

"Well I figure that if we all have negative faith then it is more likely to fail," answered Mitsukia

"I think someone might be attracted to Yoko," said Rin

"That's impossible," said Mitsukia

"Is it really?" asked Naomi

"Yes I can't be attracted to any one," bit out Mitsukia

"That is what your mother said to," said Miroku causing Mitsukia's eyes to widen.

They stood there before they saw a swirl of white light enter the room

"It's starting," said Inuyasha as they watched the light turn black and grasp Kagome causing her to scream

"I'm Sorry Mother," said Mitsukia.


	10. FINAL CHAPTER

They watched Kagome's eyes glow a swirly pink color then it slowly drained into a fiery color her body was engulfed in black flames as a pure white mass of energy slowly floated from her body.

Kagome's body changed to the normal her eyes changing to their original color along with her hair, wings, aura, and everything, and then she was set on the ground gently

"Kagome," said Sesshomaru rushing towards her

"Stop," commanded Mitsukia walking slowly towards her mother

"Mother," whispered Mitsukia her mother's eyes opened slowly

"Mitsukia?" asked Kagome her voice tired

"What happened?" asked Kagome standing with the help of her daughter

"You were given your soul back, Yoko took it out for you" explained Mitsukia

"My soul?" asked Kagome then reflected on her past emotions

"Who gave me back my soul?" she demanded

"We aren't sure," said Mitsukia glaring at the others to keep their mouths shut.

Kagome looked around and her eyes landed on the taiyoukai of the west

"Sesshomaru?" she asked confused

"He allowed us to give you your soul back," said Mitsukia

"Really?" asked Kagome walking towards him

"Yes he did mother," said Mitsukia watching them.

Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru not understanding why he would help her only the fact that he loved her

"Sesshomaru will take you back down to Earth mother" said Mitsukia

"Yes alright" said Kagome passing out.

Everyone just looked at Mitsukia with questioning eyes

"You can thank me later Sesshomaru," she said getting a nod from him he ran off

"Why?" asked Rin

"You all know as well as I do that they are perfect for each other, I want to see my mother happy and I know that Sesshomaru will make her happy," answered Mitsukia leaving.

Walking into the ritual chambers Mitsukia found an exhausted Yoko

"Did it work?" he asked hoarsely

"Yes it worked, thank you," said Mitsukia offering a hand to help him up

"No problem," said Yoko

"Like hell you saved my mother I am in your debt," said Mitsukia

"I'm not in your debt," said Yoko

"Yes you are and if you ever need or want anything you can ask me," said Mitsukia

"Well there is one thing," said Yoko

"And what would that be?" asked Mitsukia

"You could give me the pleasure of having dinner with me," said Yoko causing Mitsukia to suck in a short breath then she nodded

"Thank you," said Yoko hugging her.

Sesshomaru flew towards his castle at breakneck speed

'I owe Mitsukia big time' he thought inwardly laughing

'I think I got that from Kagome when she was a teen' he thought landing at his castle where he placed Kagome in her bed.

2 Hours Later

Kagome woke to look around her so she got up and walked into the halls

'Fuck I forgot my way around' her mind said then she just said fuck it

"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled as he appeared next to her

"Yes," he said looking at her

"I'm lost," she said huffing like a child

"Really, the great Kagome lost?" he mocked

"Shut up," she stormed turning her back to him

"You'll regret that," he said

"Really?" asked Kagome running

"HEY!" yelled Sesshomaru chasing her.

The two ran for hours playing cat and mouse until Sesshomaru finally tackled her throwing both of them down a large grass hill causing them to roll down laughing in true happiness.

Lying there Kagome opened her eyes

"Man I'm tired," she said trying to catch her breath

"Well you didn't have to run," said Sesshomaru

"Please and be defeated by you?" said Kagome

"You could have done that instead of me beating you now," said Sesshomaru smirking

"I HAVEN'T LOST," she yelled jumping up but fell back down as Sesshomaru pulled her down "Kagome these last few hours have been the happiest moments in my long life and even if you were to reject me right her and leave I would still have these perfect moments with you," said Sesshomaru causing her to look at him with a questioning look

"I love you Kagome and I always will," he whispered hugging her.

Kagome looked down at him before vanishing

'Kagome' thought Sesshomaru getting up and heading back to the castle, as he walked he began to ask himself questions then he decided on one thing

'If we are meant to be together we will be together but if we aren't together I will try to be there for her as a friend' then he arrived at the castle.

Later that Night

Sesshomaru was wide awake and walked to the balcony where he saw a figure jump from the castle and walk towards the large cliff that overlooked the entire Western lands

'Kagome' he thought also jumping down, he quickly followed the path of the silent black figure. Sesshomaru hid in the shadows and watched as Kagome stared up at the crescent moon before she let a howl rip from her throat

'Kagome?' he thought sadly before watching as a figure also cloaked in black floated up to stand next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched as the hood was pulled back to reveal…NARAKU!

Inwardly growling Sesshomaru was about to attack when Kagome hugged him

"It has been a while," said Naraku in the honey spun voice of his

"Yes too long if you ask me," said Kagome smiling

"So how have you been?" asked Naraku

"You know the same, getting back my soul then getting it taken out again," said Kagome

"That bad?" asked Naraku

"Yeah basically," said Kagome

"What about Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku

"He still loves me," said Kagome

"Do you love him?" asked Naraku

"You know I think I might," said Kagome

"How's Mitsukia?" he asked

"She is so beautiful," said Kagome taking out a 21st century picture of the grown woman when she was actually smiling

"You can keep this," said Kagome handing it to him

"My god she is beautiful," said Naraku

"She's got your eyes, and your arrogant attitude," laughed Kagome

"Hey only half of that arrogant attitude is mine the other half is from you," said Naraku

"Are you accusing me of something?" asked Kagome acting offended

"Yes you raised an arrogant daughter," said Naraku

"Well it wasn't MY fault," said Kagome arrogantly

"Really?" asked Naraku grabbing her.

The two stared at each other

"I'm sorry Kagome," said Naraku

"It's ok," whispered Kagome as the two kissed and broke apart

"If you love him then go tell him," said Naraku

"I will," said Kagome

"Good Bye Kagome," said Naraku touching her face

"Good Bye Naraku," said Kagome as he vanished.

Sesshomaru stood there in shock at watching the two then he walked out of the shadows

"Kagome?" he asked

"Sesshomaru there is something I need to tell you," said Kagome

"Oh really?" he asked arrogantly

"Yes," said Kagome as he walked up to her

"I…" said Kagome

"You what?" demanded Sesshomaru acting like he didn't know what she was talking about

"I love you Sesshomaru," said Kagome through genuine tears

"Kagome…" said Sesshomaru hugging her.

Lemon Warning

Sesshomaru ripped open Kagome's shirt then he took one of her taunt nipples into his skilled mouth "sesshomaru…." she moaned grabbing his head as to keep it to her body, Sesshomaru massaged her other breast while he teased the other then switched positions while giving feather like touches down her stomach noticing she had no hair around her center like normal females, her aroused scent was consuming him as he slipped one finger into her causing her to let out a small squeal. Kagome panted as he slipped another finger into her moving them around teasing her as he sucked on her chest, Sesshomaru began to move his fingers in and out of Kagome as her muscles contracted trying to pull them back

"faster…" came her raspy request

"With pleasure love" he said smiling as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. Kagome finally hit her first orgasm as she created a barrier to block out her scream to the world as she watched Sesshomaru remove his fingers from her and lick them experimentally causing her arousal to spike again

"You taste delicious," he whispered kissing her hard letting Kagome taste herself, Kagome deciding it was his turn flipped him over with her on top

"Interesting" he stated as she moved her hand down to his throbbing erection grasping it she was delighted by his sharp intake of breath

"Do you like that my little puppy?" she asked him seductively getting a nod from him she slid down his body and fully put him in her mouth almost choking as his body jerked up wanting more, she wrapped her tongue skillfully around him making him groan and twist in pure pleasure 'Good puppy' she thought as he howled as he came bursting in her mouth she swallowed his wonderful juices she lapped all of it smiling as she looked up at him she crawled up to lick his ear

"God you taste wonderful," she whispered as he grabbed her waist. Once again they switched positions as his lust filled eyes asked her silently for permission getting a nod he slammed into her center filling her to the hilt, Kagome contracted her muscles around his member causing pleasure to climb through their veins

"Don't hold back" she whispered as his control flew out the window, he let his instincts take over as he slammed into her again and again even through their second orgasms then their third as she met him with each thrust slowly they dug a hole in the ground by the sheer power of his thrusts. Sesshomaru flipped Kagome on her hands and knees then slammed in her again making new pleasures come to life, over the night they tried several positions coming again and again finally their last orgasm they howled in ecstasy then bit into the others neck claiming each other as theirs after that they laid down for much needed rest.

Next Morning

Kagome stood on top of the hill wrapping herself in Sesshomaru's outer kimono she looked at the forests

"Awake love?" asked Sesshomaru standing behind her

"Yes I suppose," said Kagome

"Kagome I love you," he whispered turning her to face him

"And I love you Sesshomaru" said Kagome as the two kissed the wind howling as sakura blossoms flew dramatically around them.

If you hate me flame me if not review


End file.
